


【awmR】睡衣

by Turbidwine



Category: awm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine





	【awmR】睡衣

【AWM/R】【AWM元宵24h/3:00】Pajamas 

* 注意： 醉 酒 / 电竞椅

 

\- “你说说，这是谁的睡衣？”  
\- “....我的。”  
\- “那你也是我的，懂了吗？”

 

“喝了几瓶？”祁醉拉着于炀慢慢走回家。最近没有比赛，难得有了几天空，又赶上元宵节，基地干脆放了假，走了个七七八八。祁醉寻思着怎么也不能再打游戏打个昏天黑地，有对象的人还是要与众不同一点。于是就把于炀拎回了家。

拎出基地还好好的，吃了个饭接了个电话回来就成小醉鬼了。祁醉牵着低着头跟着他的于炀，回头看了眼。小孩儿的脸上泛红，祁醉怕他喝醉之后被风吹着感冒，又给他戴了条围巾，小半张脸都埋在里面，头发被风吹得乱飞。

路灯明明暗暗，把两个人的影子拉长拉短。祁醉勾着于炀手心一下下挠着，就感觉于炀缓缓地，轻轻地，捏了捏他的手指，好像捏在他心上。

啧，祁醉干脆停了下来，转身看向愣神的于炀，俯身打量了他几眼，在他耳边吹了口气，把人吹得浑身一颤。“小哥哥，”他低声说，“撩我呢？你怎么这么会啊。”

于炀一张脸红得更彻底了，他低着头缓了会儿，抬头磕磕巴巴地说：“我...我就喜欢...撩....”

“撩什么？”祁醉更加凑近，勾了勾嘴角。

于炀深呼吸一口气，身子不由得往后退了些许，又被祁醉拉了回去，“....撩你。”

祁醉在他额头上响亮地印了个吻，拉着他继续走，嘴上还说着“怎么就这么稀罕你呢”。于炀是真醉了，整个人晕晕乎乎地只知道跟着，一声不吭的就红着脸。

祁醉进家门开了灯，把人往浴室里一放。于炀踉踉跄跄地进去，手指扯了扯裤子就要脱下来。祁醉把取暖打开，再把人手一架，亲自上手帮忙脱裤子。“别...”于炀推了推他的手，想拿开他，到底还是酒精上头没什么力气，只能由着祁醉动手动脚。

于炀半眯着眼靠在祁醉身上，侧过脸埋在祁醉怀里，像只鸵鸟。祁醉低低笑了声，把他的衣服一件件脱掉。浴缸里的水放得差不多了 他试了试水温，在于炀身上捏了把就把人放进去。

“小醉鬼能自己洗澡吗？”祁醉半笑着念道了声。于炀嘟囔了声，低着头不说话了，祁醉才退出去，“拿睡衣了。”

浴室里热气氤氲的，于炀刚才还清醒了点，现在又晕乎乎。他胡乱洗了洗就要出去，脚下打滑又差点跌进了浴缸。祁醉正好过来立马把他扶着站好，再把人抱出来裹上毛巾，手上地上全是水。

他狠狠擦了擦于炀的脸，把人擦得皱眉，“好了，裹上鸡蛋皮，隔壁小孩儿都流口水了。”

于炀迷迷糊糊地看了他一眼，伸手就要去拿他身后台子上放的睡衣。祁醉眼疾手快地把他拦住，感觉到这人不乐地瞥了他一眼。

还有脾气了，他顶了顶后槽牙，童养媳太可爱了。他背过身拿起衣服，问道：“这不是我的衣服吗？”

“...我的！”于炀红着脸说着，从他手里抢过来，三下五除二地套上就往外跑，光着腿裤子也不穿，也不上床，就直溜溜地跑到书房去了。

祁醉垂眸一笑，简单地收拾了下自己也跟着过去。

于炀整个人陷在电竞椅里，软软地瘫在那儿，还带着洗完澡的热气，快睡着了，软乎得不像话。祁醉眯着眸走过去，于炀听到声响朝他看过来，猛地坐直了身体。

“这么严肃。”祁醉哂笑，蹲在他面前看着他。于炀又不知所措起来，“刚才..我...”

“刚才怎么了？”祁醉明知故问。

“....睡衣..你的。”于炀红着脸开口，说着说着又瞄一眼，再做贼心虚地不敢看他，眼神四处飘着。

“我的就是你的。”祁醉低低地开口，认真地盯着他。于炀听到他的话猛地抬头，撞进一双染着笑意的明亮眸子。

“所以你也是我的，懂了吗。”祁醉捏了捏他的脸，说道。

于炀也认真地点了点头，“我的钱都给你，什么都给你，”他顿了顿，手指绞在一起，又被祁醉拉着分开。“...人也是你的..”他轻轻地说道。

祁醉呼吸停滞了下，半是认真半是暧昧地开口：“哇哦，你知道你在说什么吗？”

于炀怎么也不肯再开口了，偏偏祁醉还在那儿不停地问什么意思。于炀被惹得不知道往哪儿躲，气急之下猛地咬上了祁醉的肩膀，哪想到祁醉就等这一下，把人拖起来调转了个位置，他坐在椅子上，于炀坐在他身上。

“小哥哥，”他咬着于炀的耳垂，来回舔舐着，“做吗？”

于炀没回答他，只是猛地咬上了他的嘴角。不过也就凶狠了这么一下，立刻就被祁醉的唇舌追着交缠吮吸着，扣着他的后脑勺发出啧啧水声，空气里飘荡着色情的气息。

于炀白皙瘦长的双腿分开架在祁醉身上，光溜溜的，刚洗完澡，摸上去滑嫩得很。祁醉从大腿根一路往下抹到膝盖窝，又摩挲着向上，在大腿深处来回滑动，另一只手抚上了胸前，玩弄着于炀的乳头。

一吻结束，银丝顺着滑出，于炀低着头微微张嘴喘着气，舌头若隐若现，又被祁醉叼过去舔弄。祁醉双手在他乳头上打转，他浑身颤抖着染上红色，双腿不由地夹紧，前端已经挺立起来。

祁醉把他的衣服脱掉，低头咬上了乳尖。乳尖挺立在温热的口腔里。于炀抿着嘴轻轻哼着，眼角上挑，又不由地把胸往前挺。

祁醉挑了挑眉，在他身上上下吮吸，红印遍布着，在皮肤上显得格外清晰迷人。

“小哥哥..”祁醉在他乳尖上哈着气，把他激得一哆嗦，“自己来好不好？”

于炀这时候已经分不清东南西北了，哪来的好不好要不要，只是胡乱地点点头，也不知道该干什么。祁醉拉着他的手探到后穴，轻轻按了按，揉捏了几下就吮吸着他的耳朵说，“来吧。”

于炀红着脸低下头，手指在身后摩挲着，整个人别扭地往旁边歪，被祁醉扶着。他一根手指往里塞了塞，又害羞得不敢继续，就僵在原地不进不出的。

祁醉低笑了声，手指也朝后穴探去，并着他的手指一起往里抽插。于炀清晰地感觉到身后手指的形状，祁醉的，还有自己的，后穴缩紧吮吸着手指。

润滑剂在灯光下泛光泛白，祁醉拉下内裤，巨物就直挺挺地盯着于炀的后穴。他在后穴口来回滑动两下，继续蛊惑着说道：“自己坐上来好不好？”

于炀觉得自己快疯了。

他红涨着脸撑着祁醉的肩膀缓缓往下坐，后穴的皱褶都被撑开，两个人在电竞椅的小空间里追逐。他一紧张得吮吸，祁醉的呼吸就加重几分，掐着他腰的手指加紧，把他往下按。于炀红着眼睛，嘴里不时发出一声声微弱的呻吟。

这样进得太深了。于炀想。祁醉一下下顶弄着他的敏感点，撬开他的嘴巴要他喊出声，整个人融化成一滩水被祁醉上下颠着，手指紧紧地抓着祁醉的肩膀。

“叫老公。”他听到祁醉低低地开口，热气喷洒在耳廓，身下是凶猛的撞击，水声啧啧，泥泞一片。

他不开口，祁醉就折腾他，刺激着他的敏感处，要把人爽到晕过去。他受不住这么凶狠的动作，却也不想叫停，破碎的呻吟从唇齿间传出：“老公..老..啊！轻一点..！”

祁醉觉得，这时候再不畜生可能就不太正常了。

end.  
活动一时爽，ddl追着跑。  
祝大家元宵快乐。


End file.
